


The Silver Millenium

by Lynchie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Rewrite, Romance, Royalty, Silver Millennium Era, dynamic inspired by early manga chapters, remember serenitys dad? exactly. this is why, serenity absolutely loves earth and not just because of endymion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchie/pseuds/Lynchie
Summary: Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom is entranced by Earth. This details her falling in love with the planet, and its prince, and the war that follows.An old fic from 2014 that I rewrote and updated





	1. Prologue, Sunny Day

Prologue

A short figure was standing on the balcony, gazing out into a sea of stars. From this spot, you could see the whole Silver Millennium. When she squinted her eyes she could spot the planets, harder to see but all the more interesting. The little princess had slipped past her tutors, had watched the sun set and saw a planet that she was unfamiliar with. That shouldn't have been possible. It was so close, so much closer than the other planets, like she could almost touch it. It was covered is a beautiful shade of blue, and because it was so close she could make out swirls of clouds, like she saw on Venus. These clouds were white though, and merely decorated the surface instead of covering it. She leant further, trying to see more. She stood on her toes, leaning far out over the balcony. She could feel her skirts lift at her heels, her arm outstretched, if only she could reach.

"Serenity?" called a voice. She dropped her heels to the floor and wrenched her hand to her side, turning to see her mother approaching from the doorway of the enormous marble floored balcony. She walked towards her, the very picture of grace and royalty. She was entirely silver, from her long hair to her elegant dress, and even her skin. She knew from experience that her skin only pinked with embarrassment or happiness. Her hair was in the typical royal fashion, the tails flowing behind her like molten mercury, a dainty golden crown on her head. Her silver eyelashes sparkled, and her eyes shined. She was always told she was the spitting image of her mother, but she did not see it. She was not so devoid of colour, so shining and graceful in a way that was in any image a goddess. But her mother's pale brows were furrowed, and her mouth was pulled into a small frown. 

"Serenity you can't just run off. Poor Mercury was trying to teach you." She looked to the floor, much preferring to study the lace of her skirts than to look at her mother's disappointment. But the queen softened, as she always did with her daughter, and sighed. "I'm just glad I found you." She walked to the edge of the balcony, standing next to Serenity, her footsteps barely making a noise against the white marble. "What a beautiful view." 

Serenity turned to join her mother, placing her hands on the ornate rail. He eyes instantly found the unfamiliar planet again. "Mama, what's that planet?" the princess asked tentatively, hoping she was not still upset. But she looked at her only with love.

"That planet?" she turned back to admire it, a smile blossoming on her face. "That's Earth."

Serenity's eyes were wide, a mischievous smile beginning to play at her lips. "Earth?"

 

Chapter One - Sunny Day

Serenity peeked out from behind a tree, the bark rough and dark, so unlike the smooth silvery trees of back home. So this is Earth. It was so beautiful, better than she ever imagined. There was a bright, blue sky, and there were the fluffy white clouds she saw from the palace. The ground was a dark brown, with green grass that grew on it. Everything she saw was saturated in colour, worlds away from the silvers, whites, and greys of the moon. It was so bright, so exciting, so alive. 

The Sun was so bright here. She could see it clearly, though it hurt to train her eyes too close. She could feel it on her skin, sending warmth down her arms and all the way to her toes. It was sad to see, to feel the Sun in all its glory in a place that was surely purpose built. On planets that were too close, like Mercury, it was too powerful, nothing but a force of nature that you had to protect yourself from. Planets that were too distant barely received its light at all. But here, where you could bask in it, see how beautifully it illuminated everything around her, it made her lip tremble as she broke into a wide grin. It was sad, but exciting. 

She knelt down, running her hands through the grass, her light blonde hair falling around her. The grass was warm from the sun. A soft giggle escaped her as she played her fingers through, not caring about the thin layer of dirt that was surely covering her palms. 

"Hey you!" yelled a voice. Serenity spun her head, and saw a palace guard marching towards her in a deep blue uniform. "What are you doing here? Only those who are authorised can come inside the palace grounds!" 

"What?" she said, confused. She had never met someone who did not recognise her. They knew who she was, surely? "But I-"

"What is going on here?" said a new voice. A young man in ornate blue armour was striding towards them. He had dark hair that was neatly cut, but a chunk of hair managed to fall in front of his face anyway. He had long, dark eyelashes that cast shadows over his deep blue eyes. She found herself lost for words, simply staring at him as he strode over, as though her defense was caught in her chest. 

At that moment, the guard bent down on one knee. "Your Majesty." Serenity simply gaped up at the young man. Majesty? 

He bent down and gently took her hands, pulling her up so they were both standing. He looked down at the guard, firm, but not unkindly. "Can you not see she is of the moon? We must treat our guests as such. Bring her inside." He began to stride off across the wide expanse of grass.

The guard rose. "Yes your majesty. Apologies ma'am." He pointed his arm after the young man, indicating she follow. 

She was awfully confused, but she followed. Her white skirts were surely gathering dirt walking this far, but like her hands, she found she didn't care. She could feel the Sun on the back of her neck, a gentle breeze ruffling her extensively long hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of plants and dirt and Sun. Her lip began to wobble again, but she determinedly blinked away her tears. 

They soon came to a large building, a huge white, square mansion with a dark blue roof surrounded by fields of grass. It was so unlike the domed palaces of her home, all airy and tall and open. The palace looked sturdy, completely immovable. But as she approached, she could see the ornate decorations carved around the rectangular windows and around the huge double doors. The guard opened on of them, and she followed the young man inside. 

She walked behind him through the palace. The walls were lined with paintings of past royals, and tall windows that showed the beautiful gardens that surround the palace and flooding the otherwise dark interior with light. But as entrancing the the Sun and grasses were, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy in front of her. All through the halls, her eyes followed him as she took in his features again. His clean cut dark hair, his athletic build, and those deep, dark eyes that sparkled. She couldn't see them from the back, but she could see them behind her eyes. She sighed. It would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the palace guard walking right behind her.

"Did the queen send you?" asked the young man in. Was he a lord? A knight? She wasn't sure.

"Uh, not exactly..." she said quietly.

They reached a side room filled with plush couches and small tables. The walls were lined with glass cabinets and mahogany writing desks. She was invited to sit on one of the couches, feeling the rich blue velvet through her fingers. The boy sat opposite her on a matching chair while the guard stood by the door. She was suddenly aware of how out of water she was, looking completely out of place amongst the rich blues, golds, and mahogany of this room. Her skirts felt too big, taking up far too much room in this place where furniture was much closer together, not miles apart to accommodate such dress. She felt pale, washed out in a place that was so rich and saturated. She wrung her hands together in her lap. 

The boy was politely watching her, leaning on the wooden armrest, completely at ease. "What brings you to Earth? Is there and issue? Does the queen wish to speak with me?" 

She couldn't hold his gaze, she kept glancing down to her lap. Oh what a mess she's gotten herself into. She was supposed to visit and slip back without anyone noticing. She fiddled with a silver ring on her finger. "Um, not that I know of. "

He perked up, thick, dark brows furrowed. "No? Why were you sent then?" 

Her lip began to wobble again. Oh, just great. "Hey," he said gently, leaning forward and placing his hand on hers. He looked her in the eyes , full of warmth and patience. "It's okay, take your time. Is something the matter?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She started to sniffle, lip wobbling furiously. "I-I'm not supposed to be here." she admitted. 

The boy's face was taken aback. His mouth was small, his eyes wide as he blinked. Like a deer in headlights, she thought.

"I snuck away. I wanted to see this planet so I snuck away." Tears threatened to spill over. 

"So you're not an official from the moon?" he sounded lost.

"I'm from the moon, but I'm only visiting, I promise!" she gripped his hand so tight she was sure it must've hurt. "

His confused pout changed into an almost condescending smirk. "So a runaway."

She gasped and rapidly pulled her hands back. "I am no runaway! I fully intend to return home!" 

He leant back in his chair, all kindness replaced by an air of mocking. He put his hands behind his hands and looked back at her, taller even when sitting down. "So some rich kid who thought she was too big for her babysitters?" Her hands clenched into fists.

"I am not some brat!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. But he didn't react at all to her outburst, the very image of casual indifference. "Ooh you!" she hitched up her skirts and marched over to the guard by the door. "Can you send a message to Sailor Venus of the Court of the Moon? Please tell her I am here. I've had enough of this place."

"Certainly ma'am." they nodded and left.

"Already? You gonna go crying home?" mocked the boy from the center of the room. 

"Maybe I will!" she was being childish she knew, but he was being so condescending she really couldn't help it. "I am not going to talk to you any more!" she pouted and sat herself far away from him, determinedly glaring out the window instead of looking at him. Several minutes dragged on in agonising silence. Her foot was tapping softly against the carpeted floor. 

After what felt like an eternity, he spoke. "Why are you here, if you're not a runaway?" 

She huffed. "I told you, I wanted to see this planet."

"Surely that can't be true."

"It is." she said matter-of-factly. There was more silence. She kept her eyes trained on a tree a ways away on the grounds.

"Why?" he asked tentatively. She finally turned her head and looked him in the eye.

"I saw it from the moon. I was curious, so I came to see for myself." they stared at each other for several moments, not looking away, barely blinking. He moved as if he were about to say more, when the door opened and the guard reentered. 

"Prince Endymion, Sailor Venus is here. She is waiting in the entrance hall." Serenity gaped, head bounding back and forth between the guard and the boy in the chair.

"Prince?" she yelped.

He smirked again, annoying her to no end. "Indeed. You got to meet a prince today, awfully exciting I bet."

She stood and huffed, walking straight past him towards the door. "You don't impress me." she said truthfully, her voice so strong with surety she could see his face fall. She was about to follow the guard to the entrance hall when someone else barreled through the door and into her.

"Princess Serenity!" she cried, long blonde hair whipping about. She placed her strong hands on Serenity's shoulders, holding her in place. "How did you get down here? You're not allowed to leave palace grounds, you know that." she frowned deeply at her. "Do you know how worried everyone's been? Who said you could come down here?" Serenity winced as she took the scolds.

"Well, I..." she looked down at her hands. "No one stopped me. I was fine, nothing happened."

"So that makes it okay? You could've been in danger Princess." She sighed. "Just don't do it again, okay?" She waited for her to nod. She turned to the prince "I thank you for finding our princess, your Majesty." She knelt on one knee. "I am in your debt, Prince Endymion." 

The prince was standing there spluttering, looking rather stupid, she thought. "No debt." he said eventually. "I'm just glad the princess is safe." he said in that voice that made her blood run hot. "Right, Princess?" he said turning to her. Ooh, him.

"Quite right, Prince." she said back at him, sweet enough to make you ill. 

Venus placed a gloved hand on her back. "We should get going now Princess. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course. Please escort them out."

"Yes your Majesty."

Serenity and the prince stared each other down for several moments. Finally, he returned to the center of the room. "Have a safe journey." he said with strange expression on his face.

"Thank you." said Venus. They exited, escorted by the guard down the long hallway. Serenity looked over her shoulder. The prince was leaning out of the doorway, watching them leave with a pout and wide eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. She watched with glee as his face scrunched up and turned red with anger and he stormed back into the room. She giggled quietly to herself as she was led away.


	2. Tealight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity lay on her enormous draped bed, fully clothed, swathed in an airy white gown. She gazed out her window across the silver expanse of the moon, glittering and shining in the meager light of the Sun they received. It wasn't warm, like on Earth. On Earth the Sun was radiant, encapsulating. Here it was... distant, despite being no further away than the Earth was. She fiddles with the lace on a pillow. Guess it couldn't be helped.

Serenity lay on her enormous draped bed, fully clothed, swathed in an airy white gown. She gazed out her window across the silver expanse of the moon, glittering and shining in the meager light of the Sun they received. It wasn't warm, like on Earth. On Earth the Sun was radiant, encapsulating. Here it was... distant, despite being no further away than the Earth was. She fiddles with the lace on a pillow. Guess it couldn't be helped. 

She reached for the notebook that sat upon her covers. It was leather bound, with thick paper. Like all things in the palace, it was pale, and had a satin ribbon marking where she last was. The paper was unlined, and filled until this point. Her mother intended to be a diary, but it was mostly scribbles of her friends or thoughts she had in the middle of the night and she couldn't wake Luna. She wasn't all that great at words, and she struggled to find the right ones to describe Earth, but they still flowed out of her in unfinished, disconnected thoughts. 

Sunny. Warm. Grass. Bright. Dirt. Her silver pen raced across the page in her sloppy handwriting. Ground. Trees. Green. Sun. Did she say that already?

"Well, never thought I'd see the day where you wrote in that thing." said a voice from the doorway. There stood a dark haired cat looking up at her in fond disbelief. 

"Luna!" she cried, running over to scoop the cat in her arms. Luna mewed, her voice betraying her age. 

"What were you writing?" 

"I was writing about Earth." she carried her across the room and gently laid her in the center of the bed. "It's the most wonderful place." she held up her notebook, showing her the page of writing. "See!" 

Luna scanned the page with mild interest. "Dirt? Really?"

"It was brown Luna!" her face split into a giant grin. "Nothing was white or silver, except for the palace. Everything was brown or green or blue. It was so bright!" Luna smiled at her fondly, blinking slowly. "Lunch will be served soon."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Luna lightly leapt off the bed and pattered out the door. Serenity followed her into the corridor, her delicate silver shoes less than quiet on the endless expanse of white marble. 

It was a fair walk to the dining hall, past countless airy, silvery white rooms. Bedrooms, closets, drawing rooms, halls. The palace was always busy, but it always felt empty. It was easy to lose someone in this cavernous palace. 

She was nearly at the dining hall doors when she stopped. She walked by this display every day, but today she found herself halted, taking it in as though it was the first time she'd seen it.

Near the entrance to the dining hall hung an enormous portrait. It was far bigger than a person, big enough to be an entire wall by itself. There was a long, low table underneath made of a dark wood, one of few such pieces on the entire Moon. Atop it sat a small tea candle, milky white and dainty, the small flame unmoving in the draftless corridor. 

The painting showed a tan man, tall and of sturdy build. He had fiery dark auburn hair, so unlike her mother's. He had a grand moustache and beard that featured patches of bright red. He wore shining golden armour and held an imposing helmet by his hip, a tall lance standing in his other hand. His stern face stared down at her, his glinting eyes finding her from under his bushy eyebrows. She cast her eyes down to the floor.

"Serenity?" came a voice. Luna had padded to her side and was looking up at her, the concern in her eyes very slightly crinkling the pale crescent moon on her forehead that matched her own. 

"Let's go Luna." she said quietly.

 

***

 

She whined through her classes more than usual, earning her several scorns from her tutors. While not known for being focused or studious, she couldn't pay attention at all. Her eyes kept finding the window, searching for a glimpse of bright blue amoungst the inky black and pearlescent white outside. 

It was all her mind could think of. Earth. The way the sky lit up the ground, instead of the other way round. The sun shining and filling her body with warmth, rather than merely reflecting off the ground. How warm everything was, how warm the grass was between her fingers. Oh how she loved that, skirts bunched around her on the ground, skin hot, hands dusty with dirt. Until that prince came along he tormented her until she was collected by Venus. He perfectly ruined her trip to Earth. Because of him her time was wasted, she was discovered, and her mood thoroughly soured. Her hands were clenching at the mere thought of his condescending smirk. 

All day she flittered between dreaming of warm skies and annoyance at the boy who ruined her day, and she was doing just this when her mother called her down from her room. She stomped her feet the whole way there, fed up with the quirk of his eyebrow as he mocked her, his skin that bore evidence of exposure to the sun. She stomped as loud as she could in her dainty shoes, skirts held up in her hands so she wouldn't get caught and fall, again.

She pushed open the tall doors, and found her mother sitting on a grey couch. One would expect her to blend into the background, but she seemed to emit her own light, gentle and white, that cast no shadows. Her face broke into a smile as she saw her entering.

Next to her sat a young man. He stood up instantly as she entered, and she recognised him immediately. It was the Earth prince. He looked entirely out of place in the white palace, surrounded by pale furniture. He was still wearing silver armor over a dark uniform, but his hand rested on an ornate sword hilt at his hip, and a black cape hung behind him. That chunk of hair still hung in front of his face.

"Prince Endymion came here from Earth to speak with you." her mother said brightly. 

His face held no evidence of smarminess or mocking. He simply looked at her with an odd look on his face. When he realised she wouldn't move from the door, he approached and bent down on one knee at her feet. She was frozen in place, speechless. She could only stare as he lifted his head, looking up at her with his sparkling, deep blue eyes, much larger and more doe like than she remembers. 

"I must apologise for my previous behaviour, Princess. It was untoward and unbefitting of me." She searched his face for any sign of smugness, or upturn on his mouth, but there was only open sincerity. Lost, she looked to her mother, but she had disappeared. 

"Um, thank you." she stammered. "You can rise." He did, and he stood about a head taller than her, with an athletic build and broad shoulders that were exaggerated by his silver shoulder armor plates. She felt so small under his gaze. "Why did you come here?"

"I came here," he said firmly. "Because I thought it would be less than ideal to be on bad terms with the Moon Princess." he absently waved a gloved hand. "And now that's resolved." 

"Oh." she felt a little stupid. "Well it is much appreciated."

"Very well." 

A tall man she had barely noticed strode over and stopped behind the prince. He was deeply tanned and had long white hair, and wore a dark red uniform. "We should be going now my Prince."

"Yes of course." he said. "Farewell Princess." He took her hand gently raised it to his lips, smirking and purposefully looking at her as he did so. He turned, and in the movement she saw the rich dark red lining his cloak. He left, the man following behind him, their boots making firm thuds against the marble floors. She absently rubbed her knuckles with her other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old wattpad fic that i found again, and all the lovely comments inspired me to rewrite it! i hope to finish this, but no promises


End file.
